On Death's Wings
by Rakusa
Summary: Usagi dies in a battle and no one can save her. The senshi must deal with her death and the consequences of dabbling in the dark arts. Some parts are based off a couple of Buffy episodes but it IS different too. No more will be added.
1. Enter Enemy- Exit Sailor Moon

__

prologue

*Flashback*

Sailor Moon had just finished an attack against one youma, she was powering up to attack another. The senshi and Tuxedo Kamen had been out numbered 3 to one. The outer senshi were taking care of the outer layer. The rest were battling their own sets. Sailor moon was in the middle of it. 

^flash back again (trust me this is important.) ^

Usagi was walking home from an old friend's house she hadn't seen since she was 8. It was rather dark. They had spent the day and the day before together. Her mom needed her home or else she would have stayed longer. It was strange that there wasn't any attacks these last two nights. The was strange part was that they had a new enemy and they were sending attacks every night. For the most part they were doing very well considering everything. 

Tonight was totally off. Usagi was walking home when she was suddenly surrounded by youma. They were closing in on her. She couldn't necessarily transform. All she could hope was that the youma didn't notice her yet or one of the senshi or Mamo-chan would get there to provide a distraction before she couldn't be of any help. She hit the all call button and whispered into her watch/communicator thing. "I'm surrounded in the gardens. I can't transform." 

Rei was the first to reply. She had already transformed and running as she replied. "I'm on my way. Try to stay out of harms way before I get there." The worry present for her beloved friend. Usagi nodded and tried to calm her self down. On the out side she was collected. It wasn't hard after 2 years of fighting not to let your enemy know what you were feeling. It was even easier when your teacher was a certain Chiba Mamoru. But on the inside she was a complete wreck. She had never been surrounded in her civilian form. "The rest of us are on our way also. Be careful." Ami said from the communicator. 

Meanwhile the youma kept getting closer and closer. One a poorly designed male who looked like a giant half eaten cup cake powered up an attack and hurled it at her. She dodged it. Only to miss another one sent by a half dog, half bear sent at her. The next one she wasn't so lucky. They were sending a wave after wave of attacks. She was dodging most of them. The youma weren't moving so she couldn't get past them if she tried. 

If she kept up this way she knew she would have to transform in front of the youma. She dodged an attack when the next on came and hit her left shoulder. She let out a small whimper of pain. Inside it was burning and it ripped through her body. 'Kami that hurt.' Usagi grimaced. "All right, that's it." She grabbed her broach and held it in the air. Just as she was about to say the word that would allow her power and a stronger defense she was cut off by the scream of Mars's flame sniper. 

That had gotten the youmas' attention. She ran into a thick brush and returned moments later as Sailor moon. She let off a very powerful attack. Getting rid of half of them. It was then that she realized they had gained in number. Sailor Mars let out a scream at her to move. There was a black cloud forming above her head. She moved only to come face to face with a dark man. So surrounded in shadows she could hardly tell he was there.

He rushed forward grabbing the slightly frozen sailor moon by the arms. He twisted her around and lifted her off the ground by a couple of feet. He had one arm around her torso the other close to her neck. He moved towards Mars. He commanded some to leave before addressed Sailor Mars and Venus who had just gotten there to help.

"Mars, Venus. What a pleasant surprise." He called back the remaining youma. "I'm sure you know my Nereid." He smiled secretly and tightened his grip on her.

"LET SAILOR MOON GO!" Mars shouted.

"Mars." He disciplined. "You forget. I have your beloved leader in my grasps. And as you can tell I can kill you off in a mere thought. Oh and shouldn't it be Usagi?" Sailor moon who was in shock through all this started squirming. His arm around her waist tightened even more. He groaned as his free hand squeezed her left shoulder. "Stop squirming." He hissed in her ear. She cringed in pain as he did that.

"Who are you?" Jupiter asked coming to the battle a little confused. 

He smiled evilly. He just gained the upper hand and they didn't realize it. Sailor moon seemed to though. For she stiffened. He groaned again. Sailor moon could feel him minaguru. His arm tightened more possessively around her stomach and pushed her against him more. "I." He started. "Little senshi am Minage." The senshi all gasped. Including the recent arrivals of Mercury, Uranus and Neptune.

"How, do you know our leader's name?" Mars asked remembering something.

"I have always known it but I was not powerful enough to attack you until recently." He yawned. "Now enough talk. I have gained what I wanted. She is too weak to fight back now. To stop any of your annoying questions. I'm going to leave. He started to disappear with Sailor Moon but before he could. A dozen roses hit him making him lose his grip. Sailor moon started to fall. Tuxedo Kamen caught her.

Landing on the ground he wrapped his arms protectively around her. He quickly took in her injuries and tightened his hold. Obviously Sailor Moon wasn't sure what just happened. But the reassurance of her love was the only thing to bring her back to the real world. As she looked up it seemed as though all her friends were guarding her. 

Minage had sent almost double the amount she had battled in the first place by herself. He moved to a save distance where he could watch but not get hurt.

"Are you strong enough Usako to fight? I can take you back home if need be." Tuxedo Kamen hoped that she would chose the latter although he knew it was a lost cause. He still had to offer it.

"No." Sailor Moon started. "I only have one major injury. I will be fine." She got up with his help. The youma distracted all the senshi into different areas. Tuxedo Kamen stayed as close as he could. 

^So now we get back to where we started. (Believe me this will all make sense latter.) ^

Sailor moon finished off yet another youma. These things just wouldn't stop! She dodged an attack and shot on of her own off. She didn't see the youmas powering up on 2 of her as she dealt with the one she was handling at the second. Mars only saw the one as she shouted to Moon. "Moon look out!" Sailor moon turned to destroy one while the other's attack ripped though her stomach. She didn't have time to utter a single sound letting her last will be to destroy any youma left. The crystal flashed and everything was gone but her, the senshi, Tuxedo Kamen and Minage. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion to her.

Tuxedo Kamen yelling her cherished name. The senshi yelling to their princess. The enemy yelling a single no. What for she wasn't sure. She dropped to her knees. With a single word she ended her last breath.

"Gomen."

*End flash back*

__

Don't worry I didn't kill her off for long. So how do you like my first fight scene, Ever?

Minage

drown oneself, throw oneself into water 

minagiru

to swell up, to rise 

Gomen- sorry.

Nereid- nature goddess


	2. Chapter 1- Tuxedo Kamen- NO!

__

Chapter 1

Tuxedo Kamen rushed to her side. It was to late as he checked her pulse. SHE had died. HER. He was crying openly. Silently. Just CRYING. He couldn't stop. He didn't care who saw it. There was no getting her back this time. She wasn't just in a stasis. She was DEAD! He barley realized the rest of the senshi moving towards him. The enemy was long gone. Probably angered with himself that he lost what he wanted by killing her. He didn't care. WHY should he? He not only killed the one he loves. But the princess who was needed to make everything right. He had an onset of flash backs. As he rocked back and forth with her in his arms ignoring the world and blood soaking into his clothes.

* Flash back*

"Ordangoed Princess why can't you do anything right?"

"Ordango? I- HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT! I COULD HAVE YOU PUT IN JAIL!" Endymion loved to tease Serenity at the tender age of 9.

"You can't. Mother wouldn't allow it."

"OOOHHH, you make me so mad!"

He had laughed then but later he would see how much time he wasted by denying his feelings.

*End flash back*

*Flash back*

"Sere- Have I told you how much I loved you?"

Serenity looked thoughtful. She finally drawled it out. "Not… recently no…"

Endymion growled and tackled her. They laid on the ground side by side. "Then I'll say it now. I love you more than anything."

"Oh Endy, I love you too!" They ended that conversation and every conversation after that until they bid good night with a kiss.

*End flash back*

(AN: I'm just going to skip the ending of the silver millennium. I mean you all know it and the first season ones…)

*Flash back*

"Usagi, I'm sorry but I don't love you any more. I thought I did but I was fooling my self. I only loved Serenity and you're not her." Oh how he lied. He left with out looking back and seemed to ignore all her cries. His heart shattered into a million pieces as he listened to her cry. He thought this was the hardest thing he was ever going to have to do.

"Mamo-chan." Usagi's last desperate plea, made him halt when she thought he was out of range. If only she knew.

*End flash back*

(If people are going to do the nightmares then do them right…)

*Flash back*

And do you Chiba Mamoru, take Tuskino Usagi to be your lawfully wedded wife… (I don't know what they say in Japan.) I do…

And do you Tuskino Usagi take Chiba Mamoru to be your lawfully wedded husband?

I do.

Any one against this couple speak now or forever hold your peace… I now pronounce you man and wi…

Usagi screamed out as everything got pitch black. She was being pulled away. Mamoru dived for her. Grabbing her hand. They were transported to the roof tops of the starlight tower. For a grime second he thought of the irony of the situation always ending up there. Mamoru was currently trying to pull Usagi back onto the roof. He was loosing his grip when he was pushed from behind. His grip slipped and he almost lost her. She was sinking mm. By mm. But he was talking to her trying to grab her again. When she slipped totally he was going to get a better grip with his other hand. NO!! "That is why you must stay away from Serenity." A mysterious voice said.

Mamoru woke sweating. He's had that dream for a month now. And he had broken up with her a little over 3 days ago and he was still getting the nightmares. He couldn't be with her because if her was he would be the cause for her death. He'd rather have her emotionally harmed and still living. 

*End Flash Back*

(AN: I'm skipping any get back together scenes.)

*Flash back*

Usagi was up ahead talking animatedly to her friends not yet knowing he was there. He smiled. 'Kami I love her.' Minako pointed him out to her. Much to the disappointment of Rei. She must still hate it that I get so much of her best friend's time. He forgot all about Rei as Usagi bounced over to him. He put his arm around Usagi's waist as he started to lead her away from her friends. Usagi waved good bye to them as we walked she talked non-stop. I was just watching her and I smiled. Usagi missed it. We stopped by the docks to watch the sunset. I was only watching Usako. I wrapped my arms around when she seemed a little chilled. I'm sure the other girls were watching. We seemed to be the only entertainment for them. I pulled Usagi close and bent to whisper in her ear.

"Kami, I love you Usako." I felt Usako smile and turn towards me. Wrapping her arms around my neck she replied with a few choice words that held great meaning. In a breathy tone she whispered back.

"I've been waiting all day for you to say that. I love you too." And with that we kissed. I'm sure if her father saw us at that point I would be a dead man. Even if I did fight Youma on a daily basis.

*End flash back*

(An: I'm sure you're getting tired of me and my flash backs by now… So good news only one left!)

*Flash back*

I turned around from my own mini battle with a male, part frog, part human, and part spoon youma when I heard Mars shout at Usako. I turned to see her destroy one while another attacked. I forgot my own situation as I raced for my love. Dodging Youma seemed to slow me down tremendously. I think I shouted out to her. I remember hearing the rest of the senshi do the same while the enemy shouted out a single no. Then all youma blocking me ceased to exist, in its place a warming light that faded out. I knew then that it was Usako's last gift to us. She didn't want to leave us with out her and if she had to then she didn't want to leave us weakened to any extant.

I was maybe 20 feet from her when I heard her whisper 1 last word. 'No USAKO,' I shouted mentally. My heart felt like it was being ripped out shred by shred. I was wrong the hardest thing I was going to do was learn how to say good bye. 'Don't Usako, don't talk, save your strength. She whispered the only word that will haunt me for the rest of my life. Gomen. I reached her just as she fell to the ground.

*End flash back*

As Tuxedo Kamen rocked back and forth with his love in his arms he whispered over and over again. "I should have been closer. I should have been closer." The rest of the senshi wanted to try and comfort him but no comfort was to be given. Their thoughts were all akin.

__

Don't you hate me yet? Well I've ended another chapter. Let me explain about the spoon you're all wondering about. I couldn't think of anything and I was looking for a stupid prop and I had just finished squash/soup and I saw the spoon inside the bowl that was in front of me.


	3. Chapter 2- Mars- It can't be

__

Chapter 2

Mars yelled to Sailor Moon to watch her back. She was proud of her friend when she quickly did off with that annoying cupcake. When Sailor Moon was shot through the abdomen from another blast. Mars screamed out in terror.

"Sailor Moon NO!"

Mars raced towards her, she was still 10 feet away when Tuxedo Kamen grabbed her friend. Not letting go for even Mercury to check. She could have sworn She heard her friend apologize. Boy was she going to get it when she woke up. The enemy long gone. Screaming out in anger before disappearing. Good riddance. 

She ran up to her best friend. She dropped to her knees when she saw the blood. She didn't realize the youma were all gone. But she did notice her friend soaked in the horrible red liquid. She just rocked back and forth repeating a single word. NO. She couldn't be dead she just couldn't. The Ordango was going to come back tomorrow and everything was going to be just fine. She was going to have some type of miracle. 

Usagi would wake up as if nothing happened. At worst a little shaken up. At least not remembering it at all. She looked up to see the rest of the senshi. Mercury was looking extremely pail. It seemed as if she had just threw up. Mamoru seemed no better than when he reached her. Now though he was repeating something she wasn't quiet sure of. It sounded like 'I should have been closer.' She wanted to help both of them but she just couldn't. She took one last look at Usagi before she backed away and followed Ami's example. When she returned and couldn't control her sobbing she didn't care any more. The one she wanted to be brave for was dead.

I'm done with Mars… I think. I may come back and add things latta. Should I add some flash backs? I know how much you must be hating those by now… Anyway gotta jet.


	4. Chapter 3- Jupiter- These really aren't ...

__

Chapter 3

Jupiter whipped around when she heard a deadly scream from Mars. Mars took off at a pace that not even she could match on a good day. She followed what Mars saw. Seeing no youma was one thing but she turned to see Usagi in the arms of her love. NO! Jupiter raced for her. She was wrong she could match Rei's pace if only for Usagi.

She reached Usagi. Mars, Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen were already there. She just collapsed. She started pounding on the cement she was near. Her hands became bloodied but that didn't stop her. Her gut was being ripped apart and her heart was torn to shreds.

(Sadly inspiration hit and my parents kept dragging me away from the computer. So if from here on out is a lot worse in any way, I am truly sorry…)

Jupiter was strangely aware of everything that was going on. Her mind raced. She thought back. Usagi had always been there. Usagi had to pull through. Even as she thought this, her mind countered. No, this time she wouldn't pull through. Didn't she hear Usagi apologize just before she died. She wasn't sure. It was on the merest whisper from where she was. It was torn through the air. Getting quieter as it went.

Venus had come up behind her. She wouldn't look at Usagi. Did I tell you? Usagi reverted back from sailor moon. All her energy spent. Jupiter stopped pounding when the feeling became unbearable. To bad she couldn't do the same with the feelings in her heart. She had lost her first friend here who later became her best friend. Jupiter's mind folded in on itself. Her heart screaming. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She sobbed. She wasn't the strong warrior who could come back from any pain. She wasn't the boy crazy girl she once was. She was weak. She couldn't stop now even if she wanted to. After her parents she had hardened her heart. Now she couldn't do the same. Usagi had taught her so much in such a small amount of time. The thought of never having any more time with her was almost as depressing as knowing she was dead.

KUSO! There was absolutely no way they could ever live with out her. She was the base. She was the rock. She was the heart. She was the one who could make anybody her friend. She was the one everybody depended on. She was the one every else needed. Any of the others could live on if any body but Usagi died. But alas Usagi would have never been able to forgive herself. Now don't get her wrong. The others would be sad that another senshi had died. But not as much as Usagi.

Some how she had heard Luna come up and ask some questions. Jupiter fixed her with a single deadly glare. Only after Luna backed away did she take in her surroundings. Mars and Mercury had both given up their dinners. Tuxedo Kamen had stopped staring into space but was still rocking Usagi. But now he was whispering things in her ear. Hoping she would come back.

Venus FINALLY turned around. She had done something totally uncharacteristic. She was quietly crying. But it looked like she was in denial. Like Usagi was just hurt and would come out of it. Jupiter opened her mouth and started to say something to Venus. She knew she should have used this time for self depression before she wouldn't have that choice any more but she had to ask Venus what was on her mind.

Ha! Bet you REALLY hate me now don't you? Well another chapter finished. Hopefully I can keep up my DEPRESSING work, ne? Don't worry. I would never kill of Usagi for long. USA/MAMO All the way baby. Oh and on another note. U.S.A. RULES! WE WILL NEVER FALL!


	5. Chapter 4- Venus- My friend, our times t...

__

Chapter 4

Venus whipped around as she heard the scream. Mars and Jupiter took off at an incredible pace. Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen were surrounding a body. Venus recognized the boots. The enemy was gone along with the youma. Venus ran as fast as she could to her best friend. ANYBODY but Usagi. It can never be Usagi. 

Venus had reached Usagi. She turned around crying. She wouldn't look at Usagi. If she wouldn't believe it then it wouldn't be true. It couldn't be true. She looked around. Turning towards Mercury first. She wasn't looking too good. She looked at the outers still running towards them, they were the farthest away. The closest to Usagi when she was attacked was Mamoru. He was at least 30 feet away. Venus was the farthest from her of the inners. 

She had heard Luna ask a few questions. What is she talking about? Usagi come BACK? When had she even left? Surly she didn't die. Luna backed off like she was going to be eaten alive. Artemis had said something to Luna and she had nodded and they took off. She turned again this time towards Jupiter. If looks could kill she would be dead 5 times over. Jupiter started to say something to her. She tried to listen. But she wasn't thinking the clearest. All she caught was: You… Are… Not… Go… How… Closest… Stop… Believe… I… When…

She ignored Jupiter for the time being. She looked at Tuxedo Kamen and finally Usagi. She stopped crying. Why cry if Usagi was going to be all right? I mean Mars, Jupiter and Mercury are crying. She needed to be the strong one. She moved closer just staring. She sat down right next to Usagi. Suddenly her mind went blank. Totally sheet clean. All she could do was have an unfocused gaze at the one she had called the worlds' best friend. She would personally miss her the most of all the senshi if she would just believe she was gone.

*Flash back. (No it's not Venus thinking this. I just felt it was important because I hadn't added any for a while.(Also to lengthen this chapter…)*

The girls were sitting on a side of the hill. It was extremely grassy. They were messing around waiting for Kumada Yuuichirou to start his concert. If was a favor to his uncle. He had come out here to talk to his nephew and have a tour at the same time. So he had asked Yuuichirou to end the day at the fair. I personally think he did it so the customers would leave faster. 

As it turned out Yuuichirou had asked Rei and Rei had replied with an only if my friends come too. Yuuichirou had agreed. There was only the gang and other groups and couples. Furuhata Motoki had joined them saying he needed a day from the Crown. Usagi had joked when he had invited Mamoru along also that he could never get away from the Crown if Mamoru was there. 

Mamoru had started teasing her even more after he heard that when he had gotten his stuff from Motoki. He had latter confessed that he was angry that she thought that way about him and he was sorry he reinforced that belief. Any way getting off subject. Yuuichirou was actually pretty good on a week notice.

Over all they all had fun.

*End Flash back*

Finished yet another chapter… Sorry if it was confusing. I will add Mercury next. Although she should have been the 2nd chapter I didn't feel right adding her there. Just to warn you there WILL be 11 chapters all having to do with this part. You've already read 4 of them… I WILL be skipping ahead in time…


	6. Chapter 5- Mercury- This can't be, this ...

__

Chapter 5 

Mercury ran as soon as she saw Usagi drop. She felt herself scream the same time as the other inners. Well except for Mars who was screaming already. She scrambled to Usagi as fast as she could. Sending a blast behind her hoping to hit the enemy.

The enemy had seen her fall. The enemy's pawns were destroyed by the last wish of Tuskino Usagi. Usagi had asked for something she feared. Forgiveness. Mercury gulped as she reached Tuxedo Kamen and her best friend. Mercury tried to calm Tuxedo Kamen down enough for her to get a pulse but he wouldn't stop rocking. She finally had been able to receive a pulse but she felt none. No, this couldn't happen. She whipped out her palm pilot. Trying to find some way to get Usagi back. She didn't find any. 

She noticed Mars had come to a stop near her. Mercury just couldn't hold it in any more after seeing all the blood. When she could get control on her stomach she looked around. The other inners had arrived. Venus was staring at Usagi like she wasn't real. Mars and Tuxedo Kamen seemed the worse off emotionally so far. Scratch that she was the one in the worst condition emotionally. She turned to see Jupiter back to pounding at the ground and sobbing uncontrollably. She wanted to help them all but no comfort was able to come up from her. She just couldn't. She looked towards the outers. They were still several feet away. Surly they didn't know what happened until they reached another 5 feet.

She would normally have to explain the situation but, it was always another senshi. NOT Usagi. And Mamoru was always trying to comfort her in her emotional distress. Now though everybody was a wreak. She was still looking for a way to get her back. But now she just put it off to the side as she felt Usagi's body stiffing and getting colder. 

It was Mercury's fear that Usagi had apologized, but it was also Usagi's. Usagi often apologized but she would never try to do anything that really needed it. So she was afraid that now she needed it because she knew what was going to happen to her and the senshi. Mercury gave into her tears yet again. She wouldn't be able to explain anything but less stop crying for a VERY long time.

He he. I'm SO evil aren't I? Well the story is getting farther along, ne? Don't stop now. YOU JUST GOT THROUGH THE INNERS! YEAH FOR YOU! In my personal opinion I think the outers are a lot closer then the anime and others portray them to be to Usagi…


	7. Chapter 6- Uranus- Wake up Koneko

__

Chapter 6

Uranus whipped around seeing Neptune doing the same. They started running towards the one who screamed. The rest of the inners along with Tuxedo Kamen followed the first scream. They had thought it was just a scream when Mars had gotten hurt. The youma disappeared so they slowed.

Uranus was probably 15 feet away when she saw the condition all of them were in. She hadn't seen Usagi yet so she picked up the pace. Fear gripping her heart making her run even faster, leaving a bewildered Neptune behind. That was when she saw it. Usagi in the arms of her love. She gasped. "Koneko?" It had barley made it out of her throat. She started crying in spite of herself. "No, no, NO. Koneko. It can't be." Neptune arrived and seeing Uranus in a state of distress and embraced her. To say it was uncharacteristic was an understatement. 

Neptune had seen and she was crying herself. Uranus couldn't try and comfort her. She wasn't going to be helpful in the mean time. She moved out of her embrace. She plunked down to Usagi. Ungracefully I might add. Sitting, she grabbed her princess's hand. She may not have been there as long as the others thought but she did have a special place in her heart for the little ordangoed princess. As she caressed her hand she thought of how fragile she always was. When ever she hugged her she always thought she would crush her or break all her bones in a single hug. So much time wasted when she wanted to just show her feelings to her and open up. Hug her the way even Jupiter got to do without being afraid. But alas she was gone. Uranus had yet to buy into it.

Uranus rubbed Usagi's hand against her cheek. Hoping to warm it up. Even as she did so she realized it lacked the normal warmth it usually possessed and shined with. It must look odd. All the senshi, even the ones who leave directly after battle, surrounding a single girl. No more than 16. 

"Come on Koneko, I know you can pull through this. If any one can it would be you. PLEASE. I'll hug you, and stop thinking of this fragile girl who you can't push to hard or it will break. I know you're strong. I just never wanted to believe it. Please Koneko. If you make it through this I'll even teach you how to drive. Like you always wanted. I know Mamoru would freak but that will be all the more fun, ne?" Uranus whispered in her ear. Gently caressing her face. 

She looked up to see the rest had all sat down around them. Mars and herself where the ones holding her hands. Tuxedo Kamen the rest of her. Venus was at her side also just staring at her face. "Come, Koneko. All your friends are here. They haven't died, they all want you to come back to us." Uranus said sitting back farther. "We need you. Not for fights. I'm sure the rest of the senshi would agree never to let you near a battle again. For all of us please come back." Uranus let out a huge sob. She could no longer control her tears to the minimum but it was now a full flood. There was no comfort to be given nor to be received if there was.

You MUST be hating me by now, I have so much more I can do. It's not so repetitive as SOME stories… Well enough bore. On with the next chapter, RIGHT? Oh and please REVIEW, or I won't post chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 7- Neptune- How can this be?

__

Chapter 7

Neptune heard Mars scream. She didn't think this was a normal scream. She and Uranus took off at a fast speed. When all the youma disappeared, did they slow. Mars was all ready with Mercury. Uranus took off again when they were maybe 15 feet away. Neptune was confused. What did she see that she didn't? Uranus suddenly stopped and let out a strangled cry. Already that was not normal, she went to comfort her.

As she was trying to comfort Uranus did she finally understand what happened. Their princess was dead. She never saw it in her hand mirror. She herself had started and Uranus had pushed her away. To only go sit next to her princess and whisper things in her ear. She understood. Not only was she no position to comfort Uranus but Uranus needed to try her own way of dealing with this.

She dropped to her knees by Usagi's feet. She started crying non-stop. Only when Pluto and Saturn had arrived for 10 minutes did she say something to anyone. She had heard what Uranus had said to Usagi about everyone needing her and that was the truth of it. She would never let her go back to fighting after this.

She didn't understand. She had always been able to protect her. She needed to. Usagi had looked up to her. Wanting to be just like her. Neptune managed a weak smile at the thought Usagi wanted to be like everyone else in this group but herself. She never had realized that everybody had wanted to be like her. Not needing to worry about huge things but more concerned on what the little things were. She always wanted to look at the small things before jumping to the large obvious things. That had held her back in Math but that would never hold her back on anything else.

Neptune had lost her smile shortly after she forced it. Usagi always said she was a great musician and painter. She could make anything come alive. Why can't she make her princess come alive then? Why was she the one to die? It really makes me wonder why it wasn't me instead of you. I need you Serenity, Usa-chan. The rest of the senshi need you. Neptune cried the rest of the 10 minutes.

__

So, yeah like it? I changed my mind. I'm making it 13 chapters of this… chapter 10 is in everybody's version when they decide what to do. 11 is mine 12&13 take place with the enemy… 12 his view, 13 at his base. I might just make it into 1 chapter. This might change back into 11 or 12 depending on what it turns out like… It depends if I get reviews or not…


	9. Chapter 8- Pluto- You know these are ver...

__

Chapter 8

Rei had screamed. Pluto couldn't do anything about it. She was surrounded. She spared a glance to see if Saturn could help. She was as worse off as herself. She killed off a male female mix of controller cat dog thing. She aloud a split look to see Uranus and Neptune on it.

Pluto was powering up for the next attack. When all the youma surrounding her and Saturn, disappeared. Just disappeared. She shrugged when Saturn was looking at her strangely.

'That was… odd. That was NOT in the time line…' Pluto started to go over to Saturn to talk about what they thought was happening. When a thought struck her, Mars screamed. She looked over to the group off in the distance. Someone was on the ground with red shoes. Boots, or high heels she couldn't tell. She worried it was Mars. She had been the one to scream. She had started running towards the group, Saturn at her heels.

Pluto reached Uranus's side. Pluto's reaction was similar too ever one elses. With a few exceptions. She sanked to her knees near Usagi's feet. She touched Usagi's bare leg. Feeling it cold to the touch she started crying. Looking up she had seen Mars in a fetal position for maybe a few minutes before she got up and took Usa's right hand. Pluto stayed where she was thinking. She couldn't believe the princess was gone. She should have seen it.

Contrary to popular belief, she didn't know what was going to happen. Sure she knew her princess was going to become her queen and marry the Prince, but that was about it. She didn't watch everything that happened only the things that appeared in front of her and that was the most president. Other than that she only fixed disrupted timelines.

She wondered why the line didn't show her this and knowing how to stop it. She couldn't go back and fix this. Not with the princess dead. The princess was the one who was to order any time travels.

The thing she totally didn't get was how this could happen if the Princess became Queen. She blamed herself. She wanted to talk to the Princess herself but she couldn't. She decided to stop crying with the witnesses. She would have plenty of time to in privet. She stared intently on Usagi's face. Taking in every detail. Making sure she didn't miss anything. Her mind was racing. No where in the time line did Usagi die like this.

She glanced around one last time, Neptune looked like she was going to say something.

__

I had actually stopped for a day at Pluto's Reaction… So if any of this story doesn't quiet work with the beginning there you have it. I've had days to change where I was going. For any of you Buffy fans might actually get part of this and for those who aren't it's even better. Well there I go again with this talk. Last but not least Hotaru. Should I make it so the enemy comes first? Or do you want to know what Neptune says? I actually know EXACTLY where I'm going with this I just need to figure out how to state it so their long chapters…


	10. Chapter 9- Saturn- She can't be dead, i ...

__

Chapter 9

Saturn staggered as Mars let out a scream, towards their princess? She was actually the closest of the outers but she had to many youma on her hands and she kept moving back until she was near Pluto. When all the youma disappeared. She sent a mild glance at Pluto who just shrugged.

Pluto always had a sense of knowledge and wisdom that Saturn could never fantasize on having. After all the oldest she had ever gotten was on the moon at age 18. She was 14 now. Pluto took off suddenly. Saturn could only run behind her. I mean who could keep up with the tall girl and her long legs?

Pluto had slowed to a stop in front of her, so when she sunked to her knees did Saturn look around. That's when she saw everyone gathered around a still Usagi. She gasped. No, it couldn't be the princess. Say it was any one else. That it was a Usagi look alike and Usagi was going to pop out of the trees saying it was all a joke. "Please let this be a sick joke." Saturn whispered. She Rudely made her way to Uranus's side. Butting in next to her and in between Uranus and Jupiter. Jupiter didn't even notice.

She placed her hands over Usagi's chest. Ignoring everyone else's hands. She forced her power into the body that once held her princess. She kept at it until she was almost completely drained. She placed her hands down at her side. Looking around she realized what she didn't want to know. Even the unseeing Tuxedo Kamen and Venus proved it. Mars was just numbed to the world. NO! She screamed silently at them. Don't give up yet. Venus has even given up. STOP crying! She CAN'T be dead. I won't let her die! She is the only one who would talk to me after EVERYTHING! She didn't treat me like an out cast when everyone else did at the new school. She didn't treat me like I was dangerous! She treated me like I was NORMAL! Saturn started weeping bitterly. SHE WOULDN'T give up! Now way! Now was not the time. Nor would it be until after SHE died!

Owe! Don't! You don't want to flame me! Flame is bad! I'm really fragile against it! Flames… You don't want to do it… right? PLEASE DON'T! **But do review! **_Chapter 10 up next…_


	11. Chapter 10- Minna- Is this it?

__

Chapter 10

The senshi all turned when they heard Mars scream. Nobody thought she would be the first. Then they had heard Tuxedo Kamen right after her. He was running towards his love. They all arrived after him each dealing with the pain of loss in a different way. The enemy long gone.

The senshi, all crying or had been crying were surrounding their princess. Luna had come and gone along with Artemis. They were off crying in an abandoned part of Tokyo. Ten minutes after the last Senshi had arrived. Neptune had broken the grief ridden silence. But before she could ask the crystal glowed brightly and shot off into the sky. Everyone was in shock. Now it was definite. Neptune finally asked "Shouldn't we tell her parents what happened?" That had everyone turned towards her. She put down her head at their empty eyes. It had taken all her will power to just get that out.

Tuxedo Kamen snapped out of his trance for time enough to answer her. "I'll do it." He left no questions asked. He wrapped his love in his cape. And left the sense. Some of the senshi were going to go after him. They had wanted to tell her parents also. But Mars stopped them.

"No," She weakly made out. When they all looked at her, she went on. "It's his duty. It's his role. Let him. Besides anyone of you could actually get it out sounding truthful?" Mars had made her point. She just hoped Mamoru would be able to do this.

Haruka detransformed before asking. "Shouldn't we tell Motoki also?"

"No." Minako stated.

"You're right, Motoki was Usagi's friend, and Mamoru is her boyfriend. Not only that but Mamoru and Motoki are best friends." Rei agreed. They had all detransformed.

"That's not what I mean. We shouldn't tell Motoki because Usagi's not dead." Minako replied.

"MINAKO!" Rei was offended. It was hard enough to try and take over for the two blondes but with one denying the facts?

"I agree with Minako." Hotaru agreed.

"You know what guys, lets drop the subject of telling people what aspired today and lets go our opposite ways?" Pluto asked a little weary.

"Fine." They all agreed and left.

None of them went to school the next day nor in the next week. They all moped around their homes. For those who had parents that cared told them they wouldn't go back to school for a long time because they had lost their best friend. Before Ami left she picked up her palm pilot. Reading it she realized it had found a way. Dangerous but a way non the less. She smiled and ran off home. She actually made it to school the next day to see if she could look in the library and find the supplies she needed. Not only that but she needed to tell Usagi's other friends that she would be back… 

Now if she only knew that the Tuskino's would have a funeral inviting people she didn't even know about… Poor USAGI! Done with another chapter. I know it sucked but I'm not very good at transitional scenes yet. I just got some what good at battle scenes. I've changed this next one to get Mamoru and Usagi's parents' point of view. Don't worry it's NOT 3 Chapters. But it will be an over view. I'm sorry to say I might be adding a whole bunch of 1 views after these next 3 chapters but then I will just skip around within 1 chapter…


	12. Chapter 11- Tuskino- I guess it is

__

Chapter 11

Mamoru snapped out of his trance hearing Michiru suggest that they take Usagi back to her parents. He wouldn't let anybody else go. He wanted the longest time with her alone before he had to give her up.

When Mamoru knocked on the Tuskino's door. Still as Tuxedo Kamen. He would tell them later. But right now, their daughters death would be enough shock. To know her importance to the world would send them into something not as deep as him but at least on the same level as the senshi.

Mrs. Tuskino opened the door. Not seeing Usagi she looked at him strangely. "Tuxedo Kamen?" When he nodded she asked another question. "What are you doing here?" He bowed his head in remorse before answering. When he finally did he wouldn't look at her.

"Mrs. Tuskino… I'm sorry… But your daughter arrived today in the middle of a battle with the youma we were fighting. There was too many of them. We didn't know what they were attacking because we were fighting them off 3 to one. When they all died we saw that we had a casualty. It was your daughter. I'm guessing the were after something your daughter possessed." When she gasped he looked at her. The crystal had already left her before his way over. Mrs. Tuskino was in shock. "I'm sorry again. Don't worry about informing her friends, the senshi felt that they owed her that much for not being able to save her that they would tell them all.

Mars is telling Mamoru right now about it. I'm sorry again. But… I… HAVE to leave." Tuxedo Kamen looked hopelessly lost as he reluctantly handed her over to her mother. Taking one last look at the woman he loved he vanished. He wasn't going to detransform until the funeral, he didn't know when they would undo the cloak. He didn't want a bigger impact then possible. He laid down in his bed and cried. 

When Tuxedo Kamen had left Mrs. Tuskino hugged her daughter with all her might. That boy had just lied. She brought Usagi into the house and called the cops. Telling them the lie Tuxedo Kamen told her. The cops were there for half an hour and had already taken Usagi to the morgue, they were still there to make sure they had every detail. Mrs. Tuskino was a mess when her husband and son came in, in fear. Mrs. Tuskino told him what had happened and he broke down crying. Shingo had never seen a grown man cry but he couldn't help but cry himself. He would soon realize it would not be the last.

__

Next time the funeral. But now lets get back to that enemy you're all wondering about.


	13. Chapter 12- Enemy's lair- The plan

__

Chapter 12

He had only hoped to weaken the blonde Nereid. But thanks to her friend she had been killed.

He let out a single no. Before leaving and going back to his base. If he had wanted to reach the girl he was to far before she would die. When he was back he started throwing things against the wall. A dark sleuth entered the room asking a single question that sent him into a calm state.

"So, Minage I take it you failed?"

"Not only failed, Anei but she's dead. I would have been able to get what I wanted if that Mars character hadn't screamed out her name. Nor would it have happened if Tuxedo Kamen let me have her."

"You kidding? Tux-boy letting you have his true love without a fight to the death? You MUST be crazy."

"Arigatou, Anei, you're so nice." He replied sarcastic.

"You're welcome. Now come lets make some nice tea. Maybe we can find a way around it, huh?" Anei implied to be followed. The leather clad girl with high boots left the room. Minage followed her out. He was wearing an out fit close to Rubuses. His blue hair in his eyes as he gazed at her back. The hair a light smoky color. (An: Think Sailor star lights outfits with skirts instead.)

They went into a study and started tearing out books from the shelves. Anei sat in his lap as they looked for a way to get what they wanted without the use of youma.

"I don't see why we can't see why we can't just wreak havoc on them with our youma." Anei replied after awhile.

"Don't pout my dear but, we can't the girl's last wish made that impossible."

"Do you want me to go down there while their still weak?"

"No, we need to plan."

"Oh, all right."

Yeah ok, that sucked. You can flame this. I had a total case of writers block. I went to church… And when I came back my brother was on the net. So I couldn't start writing until 8:00. In which I'm doing terrible. Maybe I should redo it? Just these last chapters that suck?

arigatou

Thank You (id) 

anei

Shadow, gloom 

(I'm skipping ahead to the funeral. I'm sure you hate it but I won't be having much of the enemy as I once thought. I kind of changed his character. He WAS supposed to be like Demando and Esmurelda? But I changed it so the two enemy characters are a thing. Sorry!)


	14. Chapter 13- The funer- Good bye Usa- I j...

__

Chapter 13

Many people had gathered for the funeral. It was a huge funeral. Even people the senshi nor the parents knew showed up uninvited. The newspaper had said she died in a youma attack. A few where there because they wanted to see a funeral for her. But most where there for Usagi herself.

The parents were the first to say good bye. Then Shingo. The closer friends went next. 

Rei: "I'm sorry Usagi, that I teased you, and I never showed my real feelings for you often. Good bye." She placed a red rose with white tips in the coffin and left crying.

Minako: "I still don't believe you are dead. But if it turns out you really are I don't want to say I didn't cry at your funeral." She placed a yellow rose next to Rei's. She also left crying.

Makoto: "Usagi, I should have been able to protect you. I knew it was my duty but I guess I was to busy trying to save the world. I'm sorry good bye." She placed a pink rose next to the other ones. She cried also but she wouldn't let Rei or Minako try to comfort her.

Haruka: "I'm sorry I never taught you how to drive. That I always thought we had more time. I also wanted to apologize for the years we spent apart. We had met years ago at a party and I had never seen you. I wish we could have made up for that time. Good bye Koneko." She ran her hand down her face and placed a gold rose on the other side. She sat down on a bench next to Makoto and they cried together.

Michiru: "I'm sorry I never took the time to get to know you as much as I would have liked. I'm sorry I never taught you how to do sculptor. I'm sorry. Goodbye Usagi-chan." She placed an aqua rose next to Haruka's

Setsuna: "I'm sorry for so many things that I didn't know I did until recently. But most of all I'm sorry for not saving you." She placed a black rose next to the other outers.

Hotaru: "I don't think your dead. I'm going to find a way to bring you back. Then I'll tell you what I'm sorry for to your face. Besides, look what they did to you. I have never even seen you wear makeup much less that bold!" Hotaru did the same as Setsuna by placing a purple rose with them.

Ami: "I found a way Usagi! I found a way. I'm going to tell the other senshi tonight. It may not work but I'm going to try it anyway. I'm going to save you any pain by NOT telling the cats or Mamoru." She placed 3 roses on the same side as the inners. A white rose from Artemis. A blue rose from her and a black with white tips from Luna.

Mamoru was the last to come up. He looked like he hadn't slept or ate since that day. He rubbed his tired face. Placing a blood red rose intertwined with a white with red tips in her hands that folded across her chest. "This Usako is for you. I'm sorry for too many things to count. I have apologized for most. But I haven't for many. So I'm saying it now. I'm so, so sorry Usako. I knew this from the beginning. Now I have to say good bye. I don't know if I can say this. If I do say it, it won't be real. Neither would any of the senshi's good-byes. Usako. I love you. PLEASE come back to me?" He left. He was a mindless drone through the whole sermon. Afterwards he went to her burial. He watched the whole thing. Not leaving until the last person had left. Even then he had stayed for another half hour. It had started raining. When he realized she wasn't going to pop up out of the ground he left.

__

I'm done. I'm going to be skipping to a few months later. I'm not sure if I'll be stating it but Usagi's parents MIGHT die. You should all read finding my self. I was reading that after getting to the 4th chapter. I had everything already planned but that was a great story.


	15. Chapter 14- Mamoru- A friend's help

__

Chapter 14

Mamoru was in his room looking at a picture of Usagi and himself.

"Usako, I miss you so much. Why did you have to leave me? I can't live without you." Mamoru talked to the picture crying. There was a knock at the door. Mamoru didn't bother to answer it. He figured one of the girls had come to talk to him. But if they realized he didn't want to answer the door they would just leave. Sadly no such luck.

The door swung open and in marched Motoki. "Mamoru, get out of bed this instant. You are going to class. The professor understands and is only going to take off 1/8th of your final grade. Now that's pretty good considering everything."

Mamoru ignored him. It was the second time Motoki had come in the last week. Motoki entered the room. "You've got to get on with your life Mamoru-kun." Motoki said softly.

"You don't understand! She was my light, my life. When you knew me before she came into play, didn't you say I was just going through the motions?"

"Yes." Motoki answered.

"And after I met her you said that I was finally alive again?"

"Yes. But she's gone. You have to get on with your life. You're barley living."

"Well, now that she's dead, I can't live without her. When I didn't know her, I knew that I was going to in the future. When she died, I died along with her." Mamoru shouted at Motoki.

"Look, I miss her too. The girls do also. Let us talk to you. Talk to us. The girls are finally going back to school. You need to do the same. I know it's harder on you than the rest of us, but, you have to live. As long as you stay in this apartment, you're a shell of your former self."

"Motoki!"

"NO!" Motoki yelled. "Now lets talk about something else! I can't talk about her yet. This is the thing I need to get over. But you? Let's just talk about something else. Like where is Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen? The news paper is saying that they are on their honeymoon." Motoki joked.

Mamoru let out an anguished cry. "MOTOKI, Usagi was SAILOR MOON!"

Motoki stood there in shock for quite a few seconds, unable to make a coherent word. Finally Motoki spited out a question. "Then whose Tuxedo Kamen?"

Mamoru answered. "I am."

Motoki sat down on a chair next to Mamoru's head. Mamoru finally looked up from the picture he was holding, seeing Motoki in direr shock Mamoru sat up. Before he started talking, he sighed. "I guess I owe you the story now." Mamoru started telling Motoki about the past, and the present. How they were supposed to be eternal. How they were one of the same soul.

After Mamoru finished explaining, he looked at the picture of Usagi. "You know, this picture was after the day we defeated that guy who was obsessed with Usako. I never thought she would take me back so fast. Kami I miss her. I look around my apartment, she's everywhere. After the funeral she was everywhere also. She didn't even say good bye to us. She didn't even tell us it was going to be ok, like she could have. All of us have always said good bye. Even Usako, when she died several times in my arms." 

Mamoru looked down at his arms, seeing imaginary blood on them. He let out a sob. "But this time, she said gomen. She never died in my arms, she never professed her love to me one last time. I never got to tell her how much I loved her before she died again. Everything was different. She didn't die saving one of us. Nobody has died like that. Nobody. It was always for something more important than getting hit by a blast when her concentration was on another youma."

Motoki took all this in. He looked at his friend. He didn't realize they went through all of this. He also realized he wasn't there for Usagi. He wanted to be, he so hoped that she would come back like always again. Standing up on shaking legs he found his voice. "I am so sorry Mamoru. I'm just so sorry. Sorry for your loss. Sorry for the girls'. Sorry I was never there to help you both out. I would have wanted to be. I'll keep this a secret. I'll see if I can get the professor to push back the date for you." Motoki started to leave. Before out the door he turned around. "Try to get better Mamoru, if she does come back she wouldn't want to see you in this condition as the first thing she sees of you. Good bye, my friend." Motoki turned around and left.

Mamoru looked up as the door closed. That had hit him hard. When Usako comes back he should be in good condition for her. He would need to help her not the other way around. Mamoru stood up and went into the kitchen, digging around in his refrigerator he decided that wasn't enough food, he wanted everything in there, so Usagi could have what she wanted. After he went shopping for food, he ate, after a week of not eating at all.

A few days later he went to school. Nobody asked any questions. He looked somewhat decent. At least as much as he could.

__

A few weeks later.

Mamoru ran into Ami while picking up some books at B&N. She was looking through a bunch of witch books on where to find some potions and what not. Ami looked up at him and smiled. She didn't look to be getting much sleep. He just figured it was Usagi's death along with school work. Ami's hair hadn't been combed in a long time, Mamoru smiled back.

Ami looked intently at Mamoru, it was the first time she's seen him since the funeral. Motoki had told her and the girls Mamoru was up and running. Looking as good as he had been before he met Usagi. Nobody had known what that was because they could only remember the cold and aloof Mamoru who loved to tease their princess. And in those seconds he was warm. But Motoki swears Mamoru was only polite to people he had to talk to. He would never talk other than that, and his nose was stuck in a book, not looking for crystals.

Ami sighed. She knew where to get the toad stew, but she didn't know where to get the powdered gold dust made from finches. (I know that doesn't make any sense.)

Ami bought her books, tomorrow she would go to china town and look at the magic shops there. These humans had the potential to do great things, just they didn't apply it right.

Ami walked home that night with her nose in the book, she hadn't allowed herself to grieve like the other senshi. The only one who hadn't done that also was Hotaru. Ami arrived home in 15 minutes and went up to her room.

She loved living so close to the book store and library. Closing the door to her room, she locked it. Dumping her books with her other pile of 'witch craft' stuff she sat down at her desk and reached for the phone. Grabbing it she hit the second automatic call button. Makoto was the one to pick it up.

__

By now you must be hating me! I'm sorry if I left to hanging on for this chapter. But right now I need to finish my holiday story. It's not quite a holiday story, I just wanted to use a whole bunch of outfits in that story that I wouldn't always been able to use. Now if anybody wants to send me a **-~*REALLY*~-** great DEATH poem I would be able to add it in to my story and I would be able to get chapter 16 out as sooner than if you don't. Send it to Sugar the writer@aol.com 


	16. Chapter 15- Minna- Get together

__

Chapter 15

Makoto picked up the phone.

"Moshi, moshi, why hello Ami." Makoto faked happiness. The truth was she had just finished making treats for the gang when she remembered Usagi wasn't going to be there to eat them. That's the only time it really hit home Usagi wasn't going to come around. She was going to be able to miss the small things later. She would just leave accepting the fact she was gone for a long time.

"You want a what? Why are you calling it? I thought you would want some more time to deal. You did, did you? All right I'll come. Minako, sure I'll tell her. You don't want Mamoru or the guardians to come? All right." Well now she was going to use the treats anyway.

__

Rei picked up the phone… (See where I'm going with this?)

"Ami? All right, we can have the meeting here. You want me to drag who out of depression? All right… Bye."

__

Minako picked up the phone

"Moshi, moshi. Hi, Makoto. Yeah sure I'll come. I'll stop by Usagi's house to make sure she comes. No I'm not playing a practical joke. Yes she's alive. NO… All right I won't get her."

__

Michiru picked up the phone. (for all humanity I'll stop after this one.)

"Moshi yo, oh, yeah I'll bring them Ami. When? All right. We'll be there."

__

Ami hung up the phone.

"Good, they're all going to be at the higiaukiu temple in an hour. Oh I better get ready."

(an hour later.)

Rei was stomping around. "Ohh, where is she? She was the one who wanted this meeting! Now she's the one who's late!"

Just then Ami came running through out of breath. Rei came over to her glaring at her. "I'm sorry Rei. I needed to find one last thing before I came."

Rei gave up and sunk into a sofa. "You know, I only did that because I keep forgetting Usagi isn't coming back."

"I know what you mean. I was baking up a storm like normal when half way through the hard part, I remembered Usagi was gone. It was ruined. But that didn't matter to me. I just sank to the ground crying." Makoto added.

"I think we're all doing things like that." Haruka started. "I was driving to Usagi's school the other day because she had asked me to pick her up then because she didn't want to walk when almost there I slammed my breaks in the intersection recalling the fact I didn't have to because she was dead. I pulled over to the side of the road and cried."

"There's five stages each person goes through after a death. 1st Denial and isolation. 2nd Anger. 3rd bargaining. 4th depression. 5th acceptance. I believe some of us have gotten past the denial and anger stage. I believe some are in bargaining and even a few are still in denial like Minako and Hotaru. The rest of us are in stage 3 depression. Or in the middle of it with acceptance. I'm fearful for Mamoru though. I don't think he's going to get out of denial or depression." Setsuna stated.

"I don't agree with that at all. I think people need to deal with it their own way. Mamoru will need to get on with his life. There I agree with you. But he doesn't need to do it now, nor for a while. If he can't deal with it yet he doesn't need to. IF in 2 months he doesn't come out of his apartment I'll help you to get him out." Rei stated. "But he needn't forget her. She is a person who should never be forgotten."

"All right Rei. We don't need to get into that right now. I have an idea. Since all of you didn't even come out of your house for a month this might be worse to have it during the beginning of winter."

"Do what exactly?" Makoto asked.

"Bring Usa-chan back to life!" Ami exclaimed. The rest looked at her in shock. That is until Hotaru jumped into her arms shooting words off at the speed of lightning.

"Really? You can? I've tried to find a way for the longest time!" Hotaru hugged her even harder. "Don't tell me this won't work. I'll do what ever I can to help out!"

Ami hugged her back. "Hotaru-chan. Shh, of course I can bring her back. But I'm going to need all your help. We need to do it soon. Other wise we won't be able to do it."

"Ami-chan, how can we help?" Rei asked for them all. Hey if they can get Usagi back, why not?

"We can go out tonight. Everyone dress warm, Rei, I'm going to need you or Hotaru to do the ritual."

"I'll do it. I would be the best anyway." Hotaru butted it.

"If she can't do it, I surley will." Rei glared at Hotaru.

"Great, see you all tonight." Ami responded, they all splitted up they were all going to meet at Usagi's grave.

__

See here's the thing, I had to stop with this story for a VERY long time, and I couldn't think of anymore. Not only that, but I'm terrible at transactions were their not doing anything but talking. So, I guess this is it for now. I'm not going to add anymore to this on Fanfiction.net. Well, not until I finish and post a Christmas in the life of the Senator's daughter Tuskino Usagi.(Maybe sooner.) Bye, next time, the RITUAL!


	17. Chapter 16- Minna- The ritual- I realize...

Chapter 16

__

The girls all gathered around Usagi's tombstone. Ami set up all her stuff. Setting her book in front of Hotaru she started speaking.

"Ok, Hotaru-chan, just say what the books says. And after each paragraph put the powdered frog into the coldren. But make sure it's only a pinch." Ami warned.

Hotaru nodded. They all got into a circle around Usagi's grave. Rei and Ami were on both sides of Hotaru. Just to make sure nothing really happened. "IRK Ist Nieeg fies sik tei ne nu no fur elles unat" The whole thing went well. On the 2nd to last sentencet the ground started shaking. A bright red and black light incircled Hotaru. She kept going. "In ATTENA Annon Bena etea torea."

Then what nobody expected, even Ami, a guy came out of the forest. Calling down servites. The guy shot at Hotaru. She was protected. But her concintration was lost and the light stopped as she feel to the ground. The prop which held everything was smashed. The girls grabbed the energy drained Hotaru into the forest. They hid with her. The guy and his servents didn't follow.

Ami whispered to the rest of the group. "All is lost. The chalace was broken."

"Can't you just find another one?" Rei asked.

"No, that was a one of a kind artifact." Ami whispered back.

Haruka and Makoto who had been whispering something together started addressing the rest of the group. "Wasn't that Minage?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, I believe it was." Michiru replied holding up her mirror she found out they were gone. "Let's go, I think it's safe to go home now." She stood up.

Setsuna stood up herself. "Yes, let's go, we failed our princess once again. Hopefully Hotaru won't be lost to us also."

Ami hesitated. "And I'll keep looking for a way to save our princess." Then she stood up.

The rest followed. Each one agreeing to help in any way.

__

So minna, I know that was short but, Hey! I've been working on different stories. I hadn't finished my Christmas story. L and I won't be posting it this year. Hopefully I can finish this story. Next December I'll add more to the Christmas story if I can remember where it is I'm going with it… But Better luck for you that this story is on my top 3 list!


	18. Chapter 17- Mamoru- destilation

__

Chapter 17.

It was night time and Mamoru was walking down the hallway. He was reminded of a poem he had once read when he was a little boy. He didn't know why it affected him then but he did now.

Just one smile

I creep down the hall,

My hand slowly guiding me along the wall.

Why aren't you here?

It's so silent, I cannot hear.

I want to fall back asleep,

But my mind has wandered to deep.

If I stare long enough, maybe you'll appear,

But the only thing staring back at me is the mirror.

I walk back and climb into bed,

Shifting pillows, as I adjust my head.

I stare at the red numbers of the clock,

Wearing the sweater you bought,

The scent of your body slowly wearing off.

Your skin, I know in my mind, is more soft than this will ever be.

I want you to come lie with me,

It'll make both you and me happy.

Maybe, if I close my eyes,

Ignore all the lies,

And then open them again,

I'll see you sitting in front of me, smiling.

Jeffrey Michael Pennington

Mamoru paused as he was about to go out into the balcony. Usagi always loved the balcony. Well she always loved his apartment, but the balcony was her favorite. (So far.) If he left the warmth of his pent-house on this cold winters's night he may not be able to enter the apartment the same. He would be the man he was before he met Usagi, and he didn't want that. So he turned around and entered his bed room. Falling asleep until the morning shown in on his room.

When he awoke he felt like he had the best night's sleep in the last 3 months. For that was when Usagi had died, 3 months ago.

__

I know I know, short. But I read that poem and I knew it would fit in so well here. The part of the best night's sleep will be answered in this next part.


	19. Chapter 18- minna- Usagi's back!!

__

Chapter 18

When all the girls left the cemetary they didn't know what was going on beneath the ground they walked on. Usagi had been dressed in a fading white dress. Her skin sunken in. She had died 3 months ago. The flowers that the girls and Mamoru gave her should have died by now but they hadn't. They were blessed by eternal life to prove that casket could not die.

Usagi's lifeless body suddenly rose. Her eyes stapped open. She took in a deep breath of air. She tried to sit up but her head hit the casket celing. Usagi was in a panic. She did not know where she was. What she was doing there and how long she was in there. Clawing at the casket's celing she only managed to tear away the cloth. A bright light shown with in her. 

Blasting the casket's celing, it made a cirlce big enough for her to get out. She started digging with all of her strength to get out of the ground. She finally reached the topside. Gasping she stopped there. Trying to get her lungs to start breathing again. Finally getting the strength to pull herself out of the ground she climbed out.

Usagi stood up on unsure legs. She tumbled to the ground again. Crawling to the head stone she read her name. She would have screamed, but her death was nearly nothing to her. She grabbed the head stone and helped to stand herself up. Standing she waited until her strength returned. Slowly she started towards the one place she knew she could go.

She walked, looking around the town seemed no different at night. She kept walking though. So no one had needed her. She walked and walked. She stumbled along the way quite a few times, and had fallen over even more. Stopping at a bench she sat down to rest her tired legs.

She had sat there for minutes. Each second she was in this world it hurt and it felt like hours on end. Soon a group of girls came her way. It was smaller than the original. None of them spoke. They all knew the concicuences of their actions. They couldn't bring their friend back. One of the girls looked up to see Usagi sitting on the bench. 

Rei stopped walking when she felt a fimilar presence. Looking up she saw Usagi sitting on the bench. At first she thought it was Usagi's spirit, to tell them to stop, everything was going to be ok. But after a few seconds she knew that was not true. If it had been the spirit Rei would have been beyond angry. The other girls had stopped to look at Rei. When she started running towards a lone figure on a bench.

Rei took off running towards Usagi. She was about to berrile into Usagi and give her a hug when Usagi stumbled back and away from her. Rei was hurt. But then she realized what Usagi could have gone through.

The other girls ran up to them. Upon seeing Usagi they were going to give her a hug when Rei stopped them. "Think about it. She may not recognize us right away! She's been dead for 3 months. She had to dig her way out of her own grave, can you imagine the trama she might be in?" Rei told them. "I should have known it was to good to be true."

Hotaru being the less frightning of the group walked up to Usagi stopping when Usagi was pulling away. "Usa-chan, do you recognize me?" Usagi just stared. "I'm going to touch you. Ok?" Hotaru reached forward. Usagi didn't make any move to move away. Hotaru was about to touch her hand when Usagi stood up and ran over to where Ami was.

Ami was surprised. Usagi picked her. Usagi nealt down at Ami's feet. She wasn't sure what Usagi was going to do. Usagi stood back up with something in her arms. "Luna." Usagi whispered while barring her face in the soft fur of the cat.

The girls were all angry. Not with Usagi, how could she have know? But with Luna. She wasn't there for the ritual, and the battle that Usagi died in. And Luna didn't show to many emotions when Usagi had died.

How did Luna get there anyway? The girls didn't have time to contemplate that question because Usagi took off running with Luna. She entered an ally. Luna changed back to her human form and took Usagi into her arms. They were both crying. "Oh, Usa-chan, I'm so sorry! The girls will tell you that I was a stiff and I didn't care that you died. But I did! I just didn't show it around them. I was secretly hoping you would come back to us. So when I felt your energy again I had to come at once. My dear, dear child. How did this ever happen?"

"I don't know!" Usagi cried out. "I woke up in my grave. The girls didn't seem as surprised to see me as you did!" Usagi cried into the woman's arms. The woman who was always there for her no matter what the senshi thought.

"Come, let's get going, artemis has been a mess since we've lost you. He blames himself for not being a better guardian." Luna started pulling Usagi away.

Usagi pulled back a bit. "The crystal, Luna?"

"Left when you died. I thought that was the end. The crystal leaves when it can't bring you back to life. It should return to you shortly. It left to find somebody of your blood line or as sutible to rule it as you, none of your ancestors. But since your back it'll come back. Now lets get you out of the cold and into some clean clothes."

Usagi nodded and let Luna transport them to her apartment. Luna sent her into the bathroom to take a shower and get cleaned up. Afterwards she exited to find an outfit set out for her to wear. Usagi dressed and went outside and sat down next to Luna. Usagi curled up in a little ball with her head on Luna's lap and fell asleep. Luna placed a comfortable over her. Shortly afterwards Artemis came through the doors. Freezing in place when he saw the princess. "Luna? Is it true? I thought I felt her pressence, but I couldn't believe it. Is she actually here?"

"She's actually here." Luna answered.

"She must be dreadfully cold. Let me place her into the guest bed room and you can make some hot coca for when she wakes up." Artemis was about to pick her up when Luna stopped him.

"NO! No, no. Please don't you should have seen her when I found her. She was terribly frightened. She couldn't compensate anything. She woke up in her grave. The senshi preformed the senue. I don't want her to wake up again all alone. It would tear my heart out to see her frightened like that again."

"Ok, I'll go make the coca, then bring in another comfortable. Should I call the senshi?" Artemis asked.

"No, they were all there, I'm sure of it. By now they all know she's alive." Luna told him.

"What about Mamoru? He deserves to know at least." Artemis informed her.

"Yes, but not now, let him sleep, he'll realieze she's back tomorrow when he wakes up."

"How do you know he's asleep?" Artemis asked.

"If he wasn't he'd be here by now." Artemis sighed his silent agreement and went to do his chores. Finishing them all he grabbed 3 blankets. One for him and Luna, one for Usagi, and one more in case any of them got cold.

Luna and Artemis soon fell asleep.

__

Well I'm done for now. Next time, you'll find out where Usagi went. And maybe were she REALLY went. I know it's alonger chapter, but I think the beginning is kind of cool.


	20. Chapter 19- Mamoru- Wake up call

Chapter 19

__

Mamoru woke up gasping towards dawn as the lights crawling along his walls as they raised. Glancing at the clock he found out that it was 5. Standing up and changing into Tuxedo Kamen without a second thought and he was out of his window.

Tuxedo Kamen ran towards an apartment he didn't know. It was like he was complete after months of feeling empty. Half his soul as it were ripped from him and so sure it would never come back. He just knew he had to go, if he didn't, he wouldn't live with himself.

Opening the window he saw a sight he never thought possible. His USAKO, was leaning against a human lady that he could have sworn was Luna. Next to their sides a human Artemis lay holding Luna's hand and the other gently placed over Usagi's shoulder. He sighed, he was glad.

Walking over to Usagi he went around Artemis, careful not to wake anybody up for fear that this was in truth a dream, and if he disrupted it, he would wake up. Gently as if to see if it was real he touched Usagi's cheek. Realizing as he encountered the soft skin, that this was in fact real.

If this wasn't real, he would never been able to hope that he captured her true outer beauty. Nothing compared to real life. No pictures, or tapes, or anything for the matter that would come close. He knelt down. Picking up her hand he felt the coldness of it. He frowned, she usually bubbled with life, than again she had been dead for 2 months.

What he didn't expect was her fingers moving slightly under his hands. Usagi slowly opened her eyes. Expecting to see Luna or Artemis, most likely. Upon seeing him her eyes became wide…

__

I'm stopping there. I would like to have a Usagi reaction… But I most likely will do a joint reaction, depending on the paragraph will change views. I might even have my view of what happened in it. I'll tell you now. People have said that the beginning of the last Chapter sounded something like a Buffy episode, well guess what! You're Right! (For the most part) It gave me the idea for the story, yes. I used that because I thought that those two stories coexist really well. I was watching Buffy when the thought occurred to me, this would work perfectly! They are just too similar in so many ways!


	21. Chapter 20- cats- A glimmer of orpession

__

Chapter 20

Usagi opened her eyes, she was about to protest to Luna when she saw deep stormy eyes looking into her own. So much pain and uncertainty rested in the whorl-pool of emotions. But covering it all was hope. She smiled a small smile inwardly.

She could always count on Mamo-chan to change her opinion of the world. But this time, it was going to be a long and difficult journey. Her eyes widen on their own as she was greeted with the sight of the top hat and Tuxedo. He had removed the Kamen earlier.

She wanted to stand up. "Mamo-chan?" She asked hesitantly. Despite everything, she missed him the most. He nodded. She impulsively rushed into his open hold, totally forgetting about the other two people in close contact with her.

Mamoru was about to reply when she snowballed into him cutting off what ever he was going to say. Truth be told, he wouldn't have said anything to ruin this moment. The two on the ground and couch woke with a start about to knock out any intruder who could possibly try to take away their princess when she was just returned to her.

Jumping to their feet they looked ready to call on the powers of the moon and Mau, when they visually relaxed at the embrace Mamoru and Usagi were in. Luna looked relived that her princess was starting to get back to normal. This had been the longest she was gone, and she wasn't sure how her princess would act.

Luna realized after that she had been calling Usagi, Princess the whole time and not by her given name. Maybe she was just really relieved? Luna doubted it, but she could figure it out in a more appropriate time. Right now though, she had her princess back and she wasn't about to let her out of her sight for a very long time. 

Mamoru looked over Usagi for any injuries, or pain. Seeing none, but something did glimmer in her eyes that he wasn't sure what it was, but he could question her later. But right now he was just happy to be holding Usagi in his arms. He hugged her again. Usagi hugged him back, crying the whole time. At least she was the same emotional Usagi. He thought. He didn't care what anybody would argue, but he wasn't going to let her out of his sights for a very long time.

__

Yes, yes, yes, I know. Very slow and boring chapter. But you try making it! Next time, it'll just be even longer of this chapter, but in Usagi's view again. But I can tell you now, Chapter 22 will either be a take off of Buffy again, but I'll change it so it fits into the story. Or it will be in the Senshi's view. You'll understand what that means then. I don't own Sailor Moon, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to their owners. But I do own this interpretation of those stories.


End file.
